His exceptional gift
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Futur iCarly/Victorious! Here's Sam & Freddie's life, watching and enjoying their common life happiness, only the question arises: how does their couple work? Eroticism/Threesome, you are warned.
1. Ordinary day at the Benson

**A/N: Here is a new Seddie, it's been a while since I did not. The story is pretty sweet, the characters having evolved from all these years.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **01 - Ordinary day at the Benson**

 **Los Angeles, CA  
** **Long Beach, years 2021**

After a long and tiring day, Freddie Benson finally crossed the threshold of his house. He left this morning at 6am and did not hesitate in the meantime. At 27 years old, Freddie is an executive in a SMEs well launched, he wins his life comfortably without being full to the ace. He tries to play sports and maintain himself. On the whole, he is in the middle high but there is nothing that makes him extraordinary, except for his gift, a very special gift.

He has been married for 5 years to Sam Benson whom he loves intensely. Small, fairly beautiful, beautiful shapes and a face to damn a saint, and her eyes ... her blue eyes of a tropical lagoon that brings out the blondness of her long hair. Sam does not work, despite her babysitting license, because his salary is large enough to meet their needs. Sam takes the opportunity to look after their house and take care of her.

"Hello Fredlove" his wife throws him from the kitchen, from her cheerful little voice.  
"Hello, Sweet Baby" he replied as he pulled off his coat and shoes, Sam went out of the kitchen and approached her husband.

Like every evening, she is dressed very sexy: pretty short nightie in the color tangy pink, with the molding cut in transparent tulle. Her chest is very well enhanced thanks to the lace with the floral pattern present in the neckline, and the frames present under her chest. The straps are largely decorated with lace for a diving effect unmatched, a small knot is well placed between the breasts.

Freddie can easily guess that she has no bra. In addition, her makeup is nickel and he feels the smell of her perfume approaching at the same time as her. And to say that when he knew her, she never explored her girly side except under Carly's threat by throwing all the meat out of her fridge. Her blonde jumps around his neck and kisses him passionately.

"You look still broken today" she blows between two licks in his mouth.  
"Yes, like every day" he dropped.  
"Come on, get down on the couch, I'll give you a little massage."

He does not pray, he smiles and obeys her. Sam unbuttoned his shirt and made him sleep on the cold leather of the sofa. She goes to get the massage oil in the dresser and comes back with it. As he settles comfortably, she rolls up her sleeves and opens the oil container. The effluvium of exotic fruits and sugar easily finds its way to his nostrils.

Freddie hears Sam put a good amount in her hands, rub them and start caressing his back. It became a sort of ritual, so that she became an expert in massage and quickly knows the sensitive points and relieve them. He takes advantage of her caresses for no less than half an hour each day.

Tonight he took a little more advantage than usual before she moved on to the next step, adding her tongue to both hands to massage his back. He loves to feel her tongue on his body, she revels from his skin in sweet oil, and Freddie revels of this uplifting excitement he particularly enjoys.

And as every day, Sam continues like that for a long time, the time to lick each patch of his body she has massaged before. Her hands go down on his buttocks, and her tongue is not long in following. All this gives him a terrible urge to move on.

"Suck me!"

Without answering but smiling, Sam straightened up. He goes in a sitting position and looks at her. She lowers a little more her nightie (she knows that he adores the sight), then comes to kneel before her husband. She unfastened his belt, opened his fly, then pulled out his pants, revealing his erect cock. Sam smiles more beautifully, she loves it.

Without waiting any more, the beautiful blonde seizes his sex at the base and begins to lick it all its length. She masturbates him a bit, licks him, licks his balls, returns to his sex, then finally ends up putting it in mouth. She sucks it wonderfully.

Every night, her blowjobs are a real treat. Her regular comings-and-goings only increase his penis, increasing the noises she makes and the pleasure she takes to do that. It goes on for a long time until finally, Freddie can no longer stand. And as usual, she feels him come. Sam withdraws for a moment, takes his cock in full hand and masturbates energetically. Then, after a few seconds, she plunges it back into her throat so he pours his cum.

His wife swallowed the whole of his seed, she smiles at him and then gets up.

"I'm going to start cooking the meat. This will last half an hour."  
"Perfect, I'll enjoy to see two-three stuff on my laptop."

As she disappears into the kitchen, Freddie arranges his belongings and goes to his office, without even taking time to get dressed. He switches on his laptop and launches Internet. He goes to the few sites that he usually see daily: his emails, real estate sites to see if he can invest, his bank statements ...

"It's launched" Sam said cheerfully from the office door.  
"You want to do something while you're waiting?"  
"I have nothing to do but you, you have your sites, right?"  
"Yes but you can always suck me while I look, if you want."  
"You do not like that, you, right?" Sam smiled at him.  
"You know me" Freddie said with a smile.

Without a word more, Sam came to crawl under the desk to take care of her sweet and gentle husband while he consults Internet. Her blowjob is once again superb, and she has this gift to make it last. When he finishes watching his daily sites, he switches to a porn site in order to enjoy her tongue with a very stimulating view. The sound coming out of the enclosures excites Sam to the highest point, and she puts all the more passion and energy to make her a blowjob worthy of the name. She does it wonderfully well!

* * *

After a few minutes of video, he still ejaculates at the bottom of her throat and lets her enjoy his juice. After laughing together of the situation, they take the direction of the dining room. The blowjob lasted just the time it took to cook the meat perfectly. He sits at the table while Sam brings back the dish. He lets her sit down and he does the service, the meal goes very well. They tell at the other their day, anecdotes, worries, laughter. At the end of the dish, while he was going to get up to get desserts in the fridge, Sam stopped him.

"Do not move, I made you a dessert!"

Before he had time to raise an eyebrow, she got up and went into the kitchen. He sees her come back with a small pear-chocolate pie, one of his cute sin. Sam puts it in front of her husband with a smile.

"There's none for you?" he asks, surprised.  
"Another dessert is waiting for me. Enjoy your TWO desserts!"

She winks at him and disappears under the table. Freddie was thrilled! Her homemade pie was excellent, and the second dessert she was lavishing on him was worthy of the suitors. Obviously, even when savoring it, the pie was much shorter than the second dessert. Sam sucked him a second longer before swallowing his cum.

As always, Sam does not take a glass of water after oral sex, she must love the taste. They cleared the table together and went upstairs into their bedroom. While he yawns to unhook his jaw, he looks at the time and finds that it is already very late. Sam understands what's going on and just snuggles up against him.

"Not tonight, is that it?"  
"Sorry, but I'm vanned, I could not do it properly."  
"Yes, I understand. Tomorrow, I hope."  
"I'll try to get in early, it's promised."

Freddie says this with sincerity, for it is true that she makes him enjoy a lot and that what she does him relaxes him, but he does not honor her enough. He goes in the shower while she prepares the bed. As he went out, while he was about to take his razor, he heard groans in the room. Groans that he does not recognize.

Discreetly, he opens the door. Sam is now naked on the bed, one hand on her phone, the other on her sex. She masturbates with energy and soon, her moan joins that of the video she watches. Freddie goes back to the bathroom and finishes his toilet. When he enters the room, he sees his wife who has finished but is still breathless.

"It's okay?" he smiled at her.  
"Yes, I made a little porn waiting for you" she smiled mischievously "do you want me to help you fall asleep?"  
"It's nice, but ..."  
"Not of but which holds!"

As he lay down on his back, naked, Sam comes over him, then drops her head and starts her fourth blowjob. While for the fourth time in the evening, Freddie ejaculates and spreads his cum in her mouth, he has one last thought that he shares with Sam before sinking for the night.

"You do not think it could be that there is another girl who helps you from time to time?"

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Freddie Benson as Nathan Kress**

 **Sam Benson as Jennette McCurdy**


	2. Jade West

**A/N: This is a new chapter, the story and the plot have been set up, things will become more interesting. And maybe you'll know some things about the title of the story, or not. Be patient and enjoy the story. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **02 - Jade West**

 **Benson Residence  
** **Very early the next morning,**

His awakening rings and Freddie emerges with difficulty from his sleep. Without a sound, he gets up, puts on his clothes and goes down to the kitchen. Like every morning, while he prepares his coffee in a cup, he can not help but rethink the events of yesterday. They are pretty repetitive, little change from day to day but he still loves his life as much.

The woman he fell in love hid a real slut ready for anything for him, and it was he who awoke this horny side of Sam, while she was rather ' _shy_ ' on that side. Um, how many times did she suck him yesterday? Four? Yes, four times in less than four hours. Just to think about it, it wakes up his manhood that quickly comes to attention. Freddie has a terrible urge to touch himself, but he quickly chases this thought out of his mind, he did not have time and it was very difficult to suppress his need.

As usual, he leaves just on time. Freddie rides in the car and goes to work ... But on the way, something returns in his head. Something he would have said to his wife just before sinking last night.

 _ **«You do not think it could be that there is another girl who helps you from time to time?»**_

Did he really say that? This is the kind of moment when people are more sleepy than awake, but they still manage to say stuff. Fools most of the time.

 _ **«You do not think it could be that there is another girl who helps you from time to time?»**_

Yes, he must have said so. The more he thinks of it, the more sure he is. But why did he say that? How did he dare? In fact, it's simple, the fatigue has sweetened all his limits and he said a completely stupid thing that turns out to be a big fantasy of 90% of men. But the real question is how Sam will take it? Not bad he hopes.

Freddie hesitates to send her a texto, or even to call her but not. In fact, he is said at himself that there is something deeper than this simple male fantasy. He believes he was sincere, that it was for her that he said that. It makes sense somewhere, she agrees to swallow only to please him, but deep down, Freddie knows it's not her biggest pleasure. And then yesterday, Sam still spent four full hours taking care of him, plus the time she spent preparing the meal and maintaining the house.

He could take a housekeeper, but he is aware that «sexual chores» are just as painful. All day long, Freddie keeps rethinking. He is less efficient than usual and decides to leave early office. It's a little surprising to his colleagues, but given his usual efficiency and the schedules he's used to, no one says anything.

Much earlier than yesterday, he goes home and for the first time in his life, he apprehends what will happen. He drops his things and slowly enters the living room.

What was not his surprise to discover that not one, but two women await him, sitting on the sofa. His wife, Sam, and a stranger. A magnificent unknown, which seems him slightly familiar. Larger than Sam, about his size, she has a very beautiful face of porcelain, and she has forms of dreams, more voluminous than those of his wife.

This woman with black hair has a wasp waist, with nice buttocks and a big chest just perfect. The black mini-dress she wears shows legs perfectly shaved and that seem of an incomparable softness, as well as this beautiful neckline provocative open all the way up to show off her beautiful breasts. Her waist is underlined by a wide lace-up belt in faux leather that marks the bottom of the neckline, the collar of the neck is closed in front by staples.

Freddie stared at the picture. The two women have no expression and he has no idea what they think. He simply guesses at the few cups that litter the coffee table that they have discussed at length.

"Freddie!" Sam said radiantly "I present Jade Oliver, she's a friend of mine."  
"Enchanted" Freddie stammered after a few moments.  
"Similarly" Jade said, standing up.

The dark-haired beauty leans towards the man to make him a kiss on the cheek. When her mouth rests on his cheek, he can smell her perfume and he must say that it is to say the least intoxicating. Sam beckons him to sit on one of the small armchairs while the beautiful Jade sits down beside his dear and tender.

"Well, I thought about what you said last night and I thought it would be good for someone to help me. So I thought of Jade, her husband is away for several weeks and, uh ... She loves ... "  
"I love sucking!" Jade completed the palpable embarrassment of Sam.µ  
"That's it. And as the evening, that's what I do to you and Jade can not do it to her husband anymore, she could do it to you. That way, everyone is happy!"

The silence that follows is certainly short, but it seems so long and heavy.

"So, I wanted to ... I wanted to do the test. It might be nil but at least, we will have tried."

After a while, Freddie reaches out to Sam and invites her to him. She sits down and squats down to kiss him, the kiss they exchange is loaded with love and complicity.

"What you do for me, it's ..."  
"I know."

As he was about to kiss her again, Jade cut them off.

"Are you aware that what we are about to do is of big bullshit?"  
"And you, you're about to suck another man than your husband just to help a friend." Freddie answers her just as shamelessly as Jade "in terms of bullshit, it's still not bad."  
"I know but several things need to be worked out. First of all, I do not do it for you, I do it for Sam, you probably do not know what she did for me but I am indebted to her a thousand times. Then I agree to do it because I like sucking, it's almost a passion. I've been lucky enough to suck other men than my husband on his long journeys, but that does not prevent me from loving him. So it's all about blowjobs, no caresses too insistent, no penetration, and above all, no kiss."  
"Okay!"  
"And most of all, I have a lot of affection for Sam, and I do not want to see her couple shattered because of a blowjob, especially if it's me who lavishes it. So I ask you again if you are of course of your blow."  
"Yes" the couple respond in unison.

* * *

During all that Jade told them, Sam had passed behind her husband and had begun to unbutton his shirt. At the «yes», she undid the last button. Immediately, she takes off his shirt and places her hands on his shoulders that she begins to massage. Sam pauses a few seconds, then hands her hands over him, full of oil this time. Freddie turns to her and kisses her. During their kiss, he feels the fly of his pants open. The excitement of what is going to happen soon his sex before the eyes of Jade, who had kneeled before him.

"Very interesting" Jade said.  
"Wait, when you suck him, it'll be much better" Sam chuckles.  
"I can not wait to see that" Jade said visibly stunned.

And without waiting, Jade pushes his cock in her mouth and starts her back-and-forth. In one word, it is divine! He never experienced such a sensation. He really feels that it is something she loves and practices often. Jade puts a hand on his testicles and begins to massage them gently, she skillfully varies the rhythm of her mouth, sometimes going so far as to remove it completely to simply lick his cock all over its height.

Jade sometimes pushes it deep down her throat before returning to the back-and-forth that she alone has the secret. And the all, without ever leaving his eyes. These eyes may not be as unique as Sam's, but her blue-green eyes radiate such warmth. He never saw such a naughty look. She continues sucking him for several long minutes, dosing perfectly forever to keep him to the edge of enjoyment but without ever going too far, in order to make the pleasure last as much as possible. In parallel, Freddie enjoys a sensational massage of Sam's hands and tongue.

And full of pleasure, in addition to the burning eyes of his sucker, he can also plunge his in her neckline and her perfect chest. His wife realizes it and takes the initiative to do something for him. She stops momentarily her massage to land next to Jade. Slowly, while Jade continues to suck him, Sam unhooks the staples before lowering the top of her dress to let her husband see her famous bare chest. He is in heaven and he has not seen everything! Sam smears her hands with a large dose of oil and begins to pass them on the big breasts of her friend. Surprise, Jade stops her treat.

"What are you doing? We did not talk about y-" Jade started asking her in an awkward way before he was cut off.  
"Shhh!"

Sam, after having massaged the breasts of Jade by putting full of oil on him in passing, approaches them of his penis. Jade understands where she wants to go and, sketching a smile, catches her breasts and drags along his sex. While his wife returns to her massage, Jade makes him a titjob who in addition to being excellent in blowjob, Jade is also expert in this field. Then, without warning, Jade takes again in mouth his sex and, perhaps it is thanks to edible oil, she seems to take much more pleasure. She even makes small moans, so she stops her blowjob again to put his sex in her chest.

She repeats the operation several times before taking the bottle of oil to re-brush the breast, for his greatest pleasure. Jade takes so much pleasure at sucking him that he sees her disappear a hand under her dress, at the level of her crotch. Freddie feels his pleasure increase and Sam's massage intensifies. Jade's back-and-forths are becoming increasingly greedy. When she comes to put the oil directly on his tight sex, it's the apotheosis.

The painting must be magnificent! His wife's tongue runs across his back as her hands are busy with his shoulders and buttocks, her friend makes him a blowjob like never before in his life, the all in caressing her oiled breasts, in masturbating with the other hand and looking him in the eyes with her eyes of embers.

He thinks he lives the most beautiful moment of his life! But as every good thing has an end, there comes a time when he can no longer hold fast. Freddie grabs Jade's head and evacuates in her mouth all the sperm she has been getting into him since a while ago. He feels like pouring liters of cum into her mouth. For her, it is the final bouquet. Jade must also adore the sperm as he sees her cum and, if she did not have her mouth filled with his sex and his seed, she would scream.

They both collapse on the carpet, out of breath. They no longer have the strength to do anything, except to approach each other to hug each other. From the corner of her eye, Freddie sees Sam sitting on the sofa. She could not cum. The poor woman, if he had the strength, he would throw himself between her legs to make her a cuni, but he can not. Freddie sees her take off her string and pass her hand under her miniskirt to masturbate.

Seeing them entwined like this seems to excite her to the highest point, Sam does not even need to use the sextoy that she nevertheless keeps at hand in the small piece of furniture next to the sofa. In a few minutes, the beautiful blonde reaches enjoyment and he sees a flood of cum cum escape from her sex.

Sam comes collapsing behind her husband and passes her arm over his body. In this position, all three in the arms of each other, he believes they have fallen asleep.

 **...**

 **A/N: For those who think I'm cruel with Sam, rest assured, she will also have her turn. I hope you liked it!**

 **Freddie Benson as Nathan Kress**

 **Sam Benson as Jennette McCurdy**

 **Jade Oliver as Elizabeth Gillies**


	3. His unusual talent

**A/N: Have fun!**

 **...**

 **03 - His unusual talent**

 **Saturday morning,**

Fortunately yesterday was Friday, the weekend allows him to enjoy the morning to sleep and wake up naturally, without alarm clock. Finally, naturally ... Freddie is naked, lying on the carpet of the living room, with a particularly pleasant feeling of warmth.

Jade wakes up, and she has already resumed her favorite activity. He slightly spreads the legs to facilitate her task, and he lets himself invaded by the sweet sensation of her back-and-forth on his tight sex. Freddie puts a hand behind her head, although in reality he does not force anything and does not give cadence, Jade does not need to be guided to do it perfectly well.

His other hand, after a moment's hesitation because there was no question of it, ended up still coming to rest on her chest. Jade lets himself go, so he continues his caresses while she continues her blowjob. The massage oil applied the day before by Sam has dried and has become sticky on her chest, but he still enjoys the moment.

Once again, Jade has been expert in making a blowjob that is exciting and enduring, but like the day before, every good thing gets hungry and he catches her head to block her on his penis and put all his seed back into her mouth. She swallows everything, stands up and sits down against the sofa. He imitates her and stands against the armchair on which he was the evening before. While, without a word, they look in their eyes, they hear the kitchen clock making « _beeps_ » brief. It's 9am!

Still without a word, Freddie designates the kitchen to offer her a breakfast. Jade accepts nodding her head, not without difficulty, he gets up and, as a gentleman, hands her a hand that she accepts. They do not bother to get dressed, and she follows him into the next room. As he opens a closet, Jade sits on one of the stools. Once several toasts are ready and the coffees are hot, Freddie puts all this on the table and comes to sit in front of her. And in silence, they start their breakfast. A tension was palpable between them but what tension? Sexual? Was she happy with the evening? He tried to stare at her, but he could not know what was going on in her head.

"Sam has gone shopping. If she has time, she may be a cinema, she told me to come back at about 2-3pm" Jade broke the silence.

So she decided to take full advantage of her friend's help. Jade did not feel compelled to stay with him to satisfy him and she did what she wanted. Fredie is happy. It is still early to judge but they may have found a sexual balance.

"She told me she often sucks you when you eat, even at breakfast, when it's the weekend."  
"Uh, yes, it's true, but it's not systematic, I ... Mostly do not feel you obliged to ..." he stammered.  
"I do not feel obliged to do anything, I do what I want, I suck whomever I want and I piss those who would either prevent me from sucking whoever I want, or those who want to force me."  
"It's good, it's good ..." he does not know what to answer, it's horrible.  
"It's nice to suck you, you know."  
"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the evening."  
"I did not say that the evening had rained."  
"Did not you like it?"  
"I'm not saying that either, I'm just saying it's nice to suck you, very nice even."

A silence is made between them, they stare each other.

"And to answer your silent question that has been bothering you for a while now, I enjoyed the evening and I will enjoy it again ... It was ... surprising, but I liked it very much."  
"What surprised you?"  
"I did not expect to appreciate some things."

New silence.

"But I have a question for you."  
"I'm listening to you."  
"Why you? Well, I mean, what do Sam find you?" Freddie smiled at the question as Jade continued "do not take it badly. You're very good, you have a good situation, the nature has endowed you well, you are cultivated, funny to hear Sam, but it does not make you such an extraordinary guy, so why such devotion on her part? I suck you because I love it, but Sam behaves almost like a sex slave with you. What do you have more than all these guys?"

He looks at her for a moment before answering.

"I have a gift."  
"What kind of donation?"  
"I'm not an exceptional person, but I was born with an incredible ability, and not many people know about it."  
"Well, stop making me languish, speak!"  
"I understand women."  
"Sorry?"  
"I read in you as in an open book. For the sexual part, I hear but whatever woman I observe, I need just a few minutes to know exactly what she likes, what she is looking for, what she fantasizes, and even some things she loves but she is not yet conscious of."

Jade says nothing, Freddie continues before this new silence.

"It is easy for me to approach a woman and especially when I sleep with her, I am able to make her feel things she will never feel with any other man. I screamed with pleasure women who thought they were frigid."  
"Do not fuck me."  
"That's the real truth, and that's why Sam is ready at anything for me. She wants me to keep honoring her."  
"And you realized it how?"  
"Well, I was just beginning to discover my sexuality, and I was beginning to understand the women around me, most of whom had nothing special, but one had a very developed and repressed libido."  
"Who is that?"  
"My older sister, Eleanor Benson. She has ten years older than me, but came back to live at home when I started college. She was looking for herself, she did not know what she wanted to do with her life, she was chaining up the guys but none of her stories was really serious. She was chaining up the little jobs, but I felt a bit of a pain into her. Eleanor had always been very kind and tender with me and I wanted to help her, so I started to observe her. At the time, I needed a lot more time than I do today to identify a woman, but I finally understood."

Freddie marks a voluntary break to keep the suspense at Jade, and then he went on.

"Eleanor was sexually frustrated, she was not aware of being unhappy and even less that it came from there, but I knew it. I was reading it, so I decided to help her."  
"What did you do?"  
"I went there in stages. First of all, one day when she was returning from a little job and our mother was away, I prepared her meal, and she was touched by this gesture. I was in the small care with her all the evening and I ended up offering her a massage. I did not really need to insist on getting her to accept it, so we went to her bedroom, and Eleanor withdrew her top, not the bra, and lay down on her bed. I did a massage, applying myself as much as possible, and I felt that she loved it. It lasted nearly thirty minutes, after which our mom came back, so I had to stop."  
"And that's all?"  
"No, because I had set foot in the door. Days after days, I regularly offered her massages, until the famous day when she came to ask me for one. There I knew I had won. As the days went by, I managed to increase the areas I was massaging. First, make her turn around half the massage. So I massaged her shoulders, her stomach and her face, but not the breasts, even though I was getting closer and closer. Then I managed to get her pants removed. But the big step, it was in I managed to put her naked."  
"Naked? Direct?"  
"Not completely, I put a towel on her buttocks and another on her breasts when I massaged the front, but as the days and weeks grew, they were folded shorter and shorter. And I lingered longer and longer on these areas. On the day of her birthday, I offered her, secretly, of course, a bottle of massage oil. So the same evening, obliged, I use it.  
"Eleanor loved, I imagine."  
"A lot! Her sensations have been increased tenfold, especially since I was perfecting myself with training. It was the first time, so I had been massaging her for almost an hour, that I dared to massage her breasts. She let me do. A few days to this diet, and she ended up not even put the towel on the top, but the story goes even further!"  
"What did you do?"  
"One day I came to her room to do her daily massage, because yes, it had become daily, even if it was to be done at night, in secret. And there, I had not brought the oil back. When Eleanor asked me why, I simply told her that it was for a surprise. She undressed in front of me and lay down on the bed. I started by removing the towel on her buttocks. She seemed surprised, but let it go, and then I started my massage, but after half an hour, I started to put small kisses. As she did not say anything, I put my tongue. In addition to massaging it more loudly, I licked her back, her neck, her legs. I even took care of her buttocks for her biggest pleasure."  
"Did she let you do that?"  
"Not only did she let me do it, but for a moment I was on her shoulder blades, it was Eleanor who turned around, putting her breast in my mouth. I obviously took care of it. She sat down and put her hand behind my head as I continued sucking her breasts. After five minutes, she said me 'Freddie, it's wrong what we do!' I then descended my head, I put my hand on her leg and I did not even need to push to spread her thighs, I slipped in and offered her my first that day, we have not stopped making love every night. She made me discover blowjobs and many other things while I explored her sexuality and made her discover pleasures that she did not even suspect. Eleanor had become addicted to me."

* * *

 **Ten minutes later,**

Freddie just finished his story and he looks at Jade. Obviously, it did not leave her insensitive, because she has the hand between her thighs and she is downright masturbating. She too, he has read in her and he has just conquered her. He will now have to relieve her.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I will take a pause before continuing this narrative, be wise until next time.**

 **Freddie Benson as Nathan Kress**

 **Jade Oliver as Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Eleanor Benson as Phoebe Tonkin**


End file.
